


to stay

by evijuls



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Relationships: Daud/Thomas (Dishonored)
Kudos: 5





	to stay

У Томаса упрямый взгляд и плотно сжатые губы. Он смотрит на Дауда прямо и решительно, вскинув подбородок и пытаясь своим видом показать, что отговаривать его бесполезно. Он спорит с Даудом очень редко - практически никогда, но это тот случай, когда он не намерен уступать.   
\- Это приказ, Томас   
У Дауда усталый, но жесткий голос, и Томасу приходится собрать все остатки мужества и решимости, чтобы покачать головой. Неслыханно - ослушаться прямого приказа главы Китобоев, будь на его месте кто угодно другой, Томас сам бы устроил ему публичный выговор, если не что-то похуже. Но в этой ситуации у него просто нет другого выбора, кроме как спорить. Кроме как делать то, что он сам считает нужным.  
\- Томас, мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал так, как я тебе говорю. Мне не нужны случайные жертвы.  
Томас только пожимает плечами. Он уже сделал большую часть того, о чем Дауд попросил, но выполнять это последнее распоряжение он не намерен. Не сейчас, когда он прекрасно знает, как сильно чувство вины повлияло на Дауда. Случайные жертвы? А что насчет не случайных?  
\- Я уже отдал распоряжения Китобоям держаться подальше от Торговой палаты и не попадаться ему под руку. Но я никуда не уйду.  
Томас произносит это со всей уверенностью, которая у него есть, и пытается вложить в слова то, что он чувствует: беспокойство, заботу, желание помочь, но под всем этим - липкий обволакивающий страх от мысли, что Дауд может умереть. Не когда-то в неизвестном будущем, неизвестно как, а сегодня, сейчас, просто потому, что он устал и хочет искупить свою вину перед городом и Чужой его еще знает, по каким своим причинам.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что если Корво решит меня убить, то тебя он устранит первым, просто чтобы не болтался под ногами?  
В голосе Дауда жесткие нотки, и Томас подходит ближе к нему, касается пальцами лежащей на столе ладони, гладит осторожно, пытаясь этим простым прикосновением передать… хоть что-то. Хоть сотую долю того, что он сейчас чувствует. Ему хочется быть эгоистом. Хочется сказать, что он не готов терять его вот так, только не сейчас, когда у них все только начинается. Хочется встряхнуть Дауда, чтобы тот пришел в себя.  
\- Я могу за себя постоять, мне кажется, я уже не раз это доказывал.  
Дауд смотрит на него, неподвижно - раньше Томаса пугало то, как легко Дауд может становиться тем самым пугающим всех Клинком Даунволла, в мгновение ока, стоит только моргнуть. Это и должно пугать. Но сейчас Томас только крепче сжимает его ладонь, тянет ее к себе, скользя губами по теплой шероховатой коже. Неужели Дауду на самом деле так не терпится умереть, что он отсылает всех Китобоев, даже его самого, и хочет смиренно сидеть сложа руки и ждать.. чего? Пока Корво придет мстить за свою императрицу? Это глупо. Глупо и несправедливо, даже не по отношению к нему самому, а ко всем ребятам, которые верят в Дауда, которые любят его.  
\- Я знаю, что можешь. Но не в этот раз, Томас. Я не собираюсь больше слушать возражения, если ты не уйдешь, я заставлю тебя уйти.  
Метка на ладони Дауда вспыхивает, как каждый раз, когда он использует способности, и Томас сжимает его руку сильнее. Нет уж. Он не позволит.  
\- Ты этого не сделаешь.   
Он заставляет себя говорить уверенно, но голос все равно срывается в конце фразы, и Томас делает шаг к Дауду, еще ближе, и утыкается носом ему в шею, чувствуя мерно бьющийся под кожей пульс и едва уловимый запах целебного эликсира.  
\- Пожалуйста, не делай это со мной. И с ними.  
Томас почти ненавидит себя за эту слабость - он никогда не позволял себе ничего подобного, никогда не напоминал Дауду об его ответственности перед Китобоями и никогда не пытался отговорить от чего-то слишком рискованного. Но сейчас ему все равно, ему просто нужно, чтобы Дауд разрешил ему остаться. Чтобы он не делал глупостей, жить с которыми потом придется самому Томасу.  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Томас все-таки поднимает взгляд, закусывая губу так сильно, что короткая вспышка боли отдается во всей голове. У Дауда темный внимательный взгляд, изучающий и теплый, совсем как тогда, когда он смотрел на Томаса в первый раз, когда поцеловал его. В голове мелькает мысль, что это не к добру, но Томас просто замирает, смотрит в ответ, не моргая, даже не дыша.  
\- Я не собираюсь сегодня умирать, Томас. Ясно? Какие бы выводы ты ни сделал из моего дневника, все это я делаю ради вас. Я смогу справиться с Корво, но вы - нет.   
Это первый раз, когда Дауд упоминает то, что Томас читает его дневник, и первый раз за последние несколько дней, когда Томас позволяет себе подобие недоверчиво-радостной улыбки. Дауд наклоняется к нему, целуя, медленно и осторожно, и Томас отвечает, вцепляясь пальцами в его плечи, выдыхая, горячо и быстро.  
\- Я все равно остаюсь. Я не буду вмешиваться, обещаю. Я буду на первом этаже, но я не уйду.   
Он выдыхает это в приоткрытые влажные губы, и чувствует наконец как мир немного встает на свое место, когда Дауд, сдавшись, кивает.   
Томас слышит тихие шаги за дверью, и медленно выдыхает. Скоро все закончится.


End file.
